Danny Phantom's Weakness
by calliebee11
Summary: The ghosts say that Sam is Danny's weakness and kidnap her to lead Danny Phantom to their clutches?  What'll happen?  Will Sam be okay?  Will Danny tell her how he feels?


**A Danny Phantom Fan Fiction by Authorgirl818**

**  
Danny's POV**

Skulker flew into my room, "Welp! We've found your weakness!" He laughed nastily. "WE? My WEAKNESS? You've got to be kidding!" I laughed in his face.

He shot an ecto-blast at me. I dodged, "I've been practicing!" I grinned. " 'We' is the ENITRE ghost zone!" He laughed again.

"And what is my weakness? Tell me, o Smart One!" I said sarcastically.

"The little goth girl who won't tell you her feelings." Skulker mocked me.

"What feelings? Wait! What did you do with Sam?" I demanded, angrily. I let out a ghostly wail, making him fall to the ground.

"Ghost Zone! She's in the ghost zone with the girls." He flew off, cackling.

"Tucker!" I said into my phone, "Get over here RIGHT NOW."

In less than five minutes Tucker was running into my room and panting, "What, dude?"

"The ghosts have Sam!" I cried, pacing.

"They've got Sam! What- How do you know?" Tucker said. "Skulker flew in and told me that the ghost zone had figured out my weakness, told me it was Sam, that she was with the girls, and then flew off!" I muttered, half to myself, half to Tucker.

Tucker snickered, "I mean I know this is bad, but it took them forever to figure that out! Even THE GHOSTS aren't clueless!" He was laughing harder.

"What are you talking about? We've got to get to the ghost zone! Come on!" I said, dragging a hysterical Tucker along with me.

In the Ghost Zone… (Sam's POV)

What were Ember and Kitty doing with me? They were laughing mostly. Every few seconds they'd look at each other and burst out laughing.

"I wanna change your outfit, so when your HERO comes, you'll look HAWT!" Ember giggled.

I'd never seen those two act like this, "Why are you acting so happy at a kidnapping?"

"Cuz we found Danny Phantom's weakness!!!" Ember laughed, and Kitty joined in.

"Here change into this!" Kitty said, "It's HAWT!"

"Remember there's a necklace you can't get off and if you leave that room over there, it'll shock you so hard that you might become a ghost like your Hero!"

Kitty laughed.

I changed into the off the shoulder black top (think about the top Ember wears in Fanning the Flames) and a mini purple skirt with black leggings, and green high top sneakers with slouchy purple socks, it was actually sort of goth. I kind of liked it, if it weren't for the fact I had been KIDNAPPED!

I walked out of the room and into the room I had been in with Kitty and Ember.

"What's all this about a HERO?" I say Hero like they do, over exaggerated.

"You're hero, Danny Phantom, cuz YOU are his Weakness!!!" Ember laughed again.

"Will you QUIT with the laughing? It's starting to get creepy, even more so than usual." I say, wincing.

"No! What's creepy is your HAIR. Hold on!" Ember takes the ponytail out of my hair, and lets it fall in it's natural waves.

"Oh stop! Now I look like a prep!" I complain.

"Shut up! You look GREAT!" Ember says, smiling confidently.

Danny's POV, in the ghost zone with Tucker

"Where is she? What if they hurt her? What if- What if she's DEAD?" Danny babbled, as he and Tucker searched.

"Paranoid, much?" Tucker smirked.

"What? She's my best friend and I like her too much to let her get hurt! I don't know what I'd do if- if…" Danny didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Hold on, look, I got her signal from the bracelet I gave her for Christmas three years ago!" Tucker said.

They followed the tracking device's signal till they found the building she was in. He turned invisible and sneaked in quickly. There was Sam, looking amazing, in some new outfit, with Ember and Kitty cooing over her and some Hero and his weakness.

He winced, they told Sam that SHE was his weakness.

That gave away all his secret feelings, didn't it?

He went into the old palace fought Skulker and the other ghosts so fast, they never knew what hit them, sucked Ember and Kitty into it and flew to Sam and grabbed her spinning her around and hugged her hard.

"I thought- I thought that they might have…" Danny was freaking out.

"Danny- I'm okay, calm down. Come on- you know I love you. I really, really do." Sam said. Then she covered her mouth.

"That's perfect, because, I love you too." He pulled her into a kiss, and pulled back, only to hear the click of a camera, and Tucker's voice yell, "BLACKMAIL!!"

"TUCKER!"

End, what do you think of this little one shot? I like it!


End file.
